


Krayt

by SkyrocketsInFlight



Series: Double Agent Vader Poems [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, I wrote this in class today, Poetry, Tatooine Slave Culture, sorry if this is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyrocketsInFlight/pseuds/SkyrocketsInFlight
Summary: A poem for the Double Agent Vader series because that verse is one of the most amazing things I have ever read





	Krayt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shape-Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678835) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> One of my friends told me it sounded more like a prophecy than an actual poem...

The desert never forgives  
The desert never forgets  
It is within the desert  
That the Mighty One lies  
She who walks unafraid  
Shrouded in the white heat  
Of the midday suns  
Terrible and beautiful  
With a heart full of flame  
She who is the dragon  
Daughter of the Trickster  
The sky-walker, they are  
One and they are many  
The Mighty One comes  
With storm and fire  
Freedom in her wake  
It is she who will  
Sow the seed of chaos  
That will bring life  
To the barren sands  
The rain was long ago  
But the desert does not forget  
The desert never forgets


End file.
